


Within the Manor Gates

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, Romanticism, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: Kei found himself unable to collect his thoughts in time for just a moment later Osamu was bringing his hand up and tipping Kei’s chin down, this time making the taller boy lean just a bit. Kei felt himself close his eyes and the last thing he felt was a single kiss. Lips on his own, a body pressing against his, the only thing separating them being the clothes on their backs and the hat on Kei’s chest.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	Within the Manor Gates

**Author's Note:**

> Technically Tsukki is the gardener and also the help of the main butler so TECHNICALLY this is a farmer fic. Victorian and farmer shit is my true passion guys.
> 
> Also apparently this is the softest thing I've written. Everyone I showed got on my ass about how soft it was- so much praise- felt great hahaha
> 
> Anyway- fic time

The wood of the tool shed is hard on Kei’s back but he can’t seem to find the strength to complain about it (for once). All his energy is currently being used to stay upright as he has the utter daylights kisses out of him. He didn’t mean for this to happen- not the act of being backed into the shed wall, not the kiss nor even talking to the older boy hidden away within the mansion. 

Their lips touch and little more. A hand on his waist, a thumb lazily grazing his palm, the feeling of wind being blocked by the wall next to them. His lips haven’t even opened, they haven’t  _ done anything.  _ But even so, Kei can’t stop his heart from beating like mad. The older boy moves back, his ashy gray hair coming into view as he looks down for a moment and suddenly bends. It’s hard to stop his mind from running wild at the possibilities of what could happen in the next few moments, a single kiss searing his lips as if it was a burn- his skin tingling in the best of ways, a telltale sign of evil in Kei’s mind. 

Nothing he frantically imagines happens. The boy stands again and picks up the fallen hat Kei had previously been wearing before everything transpired. Feeling more out of place than ever before (mind you Kei was a very misplaced soul) Kei took the hat from out of the waiting hand and held it to his chest. He hoped his shaking hands didn’t seem obvious to him- god forbid another thing happens due to his quaking form.

“W-who-”

“Call me Osamu.” The other boy, supposedly ‘Osamu’ said. The name in an instant was plastered to the walls of his mind like the most expensive of wallpapers (important, never to be touched, always thought about and usually distracting). Kei did his best to keep his usual face of calm as Osamu spoke but the sound of his voice left him- why, he didn’t even know  _ what _ . 

“A simple kiss such as that leaves you such a mess? Yer’ adorable.” 

A simple kiss from the richest, most renown, son in this part of the world does have that effect on Kei, yes. But it was a  _ kiss!  _ His first one… his best one… his…  _ god.  _

Kei found himself unable to collect his thoughts in time for just a moment later Osamu was bringing his hand up and tipping Kei’s chin down, this time making the taller boy lean just a bit. Kei felt himself close his eyes and the last thing he felt was a single kiss. Lips on his own, a body pressing against his, the only thing separating them are the clothes on their backs and the hat on Kei’s chest. 

=

It was hard to believe that only a year prior Kei was living on the scrappiest plot of land surrounded by nothing but cold mountains and white snow. The village he had grown up in, born and raised, was now gone and the only thing he had left was a single hilltop to call his own. The specifics of what happened still sit murky in his mind- the details so horrid that his brain chose to smudge the memory to the best of its ability. As much as he’d like to forget what happened, Kei doubted he’d ever be lucky enough. No god above was ever merciful to him, it doesn’t make sense to start now.

He remembers sitting alone in his house- what was left of it, the chill in his bones freezing him from the inside. He couldn’t bring himself to start a fire, felt wrong after what had just happened. So he sat. The caws of crows outside rang and the snowstorm outside shook the flimsy walls. The floor beneath his feet was charred and frozen over. The cold usually didn’t bother Kei but this felt like no cold he was used to. This felt like death (the kind that lingers and waits. Sitting inside you looking for the moment you’re at your most valuable to finally do something.  _ Slowly _ .  _ Terribly _ .)

He was alone and freezing but for the first time (in however many weeks) Kei heard the sound of a carriage outside. He didn’t stand, nor did he look outside. He was too cold; too lost in his own mind to move. He remembers the door being opened and the sounds of horses outside, boots crunching in the snow and those damn birds cawing over and over at the sudden commotion. 

A man comes in. Multiple actually. They say something Kei doesn’t hear and do things Kei doesn’t see. He remembers being lifted and carried somewhere, his vision blinking in and out of darkness as he’s lifted and eyes burning as they step outside. His hands are clasped tightly around the only thing he had left from his family. He doesn’t remember anything after that. Though he does remember the bright white sky and the black feathers falling from the bird’s backs. 

And now he was here. Working at the well-esteemed manor around. Living on the grounds as a mear assistant to the head butler. What a life. 

=

“You’re beautiful.”

“I’m nothing special.”

Osamu holds his hand to Kei’s face and rubs his thumb along Kei’s chin softly. He moves in to kiss him on the lips, a slight peck. Kei tries to keep his eyes focused on Osamu. 

“I wish you wouldn’t say that.”

They do this often now. Meeting during the still moments, when their schedules converge and the manor sits quiet, they meet. Today it’s the grand library, yesterday was the garden, the week before was the stables. Areas far from the curious eyes of maids and butlers alike- the only people privy to their soft touches and wandering hands were themselves (and those  _ damn _ crows). 

“I’m not wrong. I’m not anything amazing.” 

It would be a lie to say Osamu glared (he only glared at his brother and the wall after his father finished preaching at him about the importance of marriage) but in the seconds after Kei spoke he glared for but a moment before his expression melted into one of utter … utter… why, Kei didn’t _ want  _ to put a word to the expression. The moment he did— he’d be stuck with the truth of their situation and that truth would be enough to change everything (Kei knew it would). 

No matter how many times they did this Kei never failed to find himself surprised by how good it felt. It was hard to describe truthfully. Where Kei’s lips were sometimes chapped or cracking from lack of care, Osamu always felt soft and smooth- befitting the most beautiful man in the manor. He was smaller than Kei but those few centimeters did nothing to deter the older boy from kissing the daylights out of him. He had a way about it too- it always started with him bringing his hands to his face, holding his cheek, and staring up into his eyes. He had a thing for  _ looking  _ at Kei. It never failed to make Kei feel like he had to be worth  _ something  _ because not just anyone (especially not a  _ Miya)  _ would just look at anything the way Osamu looked at Kei. 

He would lean in and right before Kei would close his eyes, pinch his hand or something along those lines and just as Kei would open his eyes again he’d kiss him. God did he kiss him. 

Osamu was so aloof, so apathetic in his day to day life— that’s the main reason they grew so close, they’re both so similar in their outlooks on life it was bound to happen- but when he touched Kei his eyes lit up and his cheeks grew red (the only time this happened usually was when he was in the kitchens) and he seemed  _ human.  _ So as his lips sat on Kei’s own he thought of the human in front of him and let everything else drift away.

Osamu's hands fall to Kei’s hip and reconnect at his lower back. The hands sit right at his tail bone and the inherently innocent touch meant solely for balance and closeness, makes Kei’s heart race (it’s already racing so hard, he feels like he’s going insane. How many times has his heart raced since they got in this room? He’s lost count. He was never counting). 

Osamu leans back and stares up at Kei (his eyes are closed, cheeks pink and lips slightly puckered. He’s chasing after Osamu’s lost lips but only slightly). He looks and looks searching for something but he can’t find it- so he kisses him again. He pulls away (Kei still sits rosy and waiting, his head bends towards Osamu) and looks again for something but in the bright light of the library, as the natural sunlight shines into the room and onto Kei’s waiting face— he finds nothing and in satisfaction kisses him again and again and again. Over and over. 

You could ask Miya Osamu about how his hands ended up within the younger man’s and he’d say ‘I put them there’, but in truth, as they kissed underneath the hanging lights, surrounded by untouched wonders, dusty with age, his hands drifted to grasps the taller’s hands—all on their own accord. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling talkative today so let's chat, shall we?
> 
> It seems I ask physically unable to write ANYTHING in an actual story format. I am damned to write vague scenes for the rest of time. God you whore, why would you do this to pretty ol' me?
> 
> Anyway, uh, as per usual for me, I was talking about some Noyatsukki with a friend and my phone accidentally autocorrected 'Noya' to 'Miya'. After laughing for a few moments with my friend we began to play around with the idea of one of the twins having the hots for our dear moon boy. I was sick of seeing Atsumu on my timeline so i thought i'd give the other one (Miya Osamu) some love. In the span of about,,, a week? (maybe less), I was in love with this character and this ship. 
> 
> Take away from this? If you want me to love any HQ character sell the ship of (x/ Tsukishima Kei) and I can fall pretty easily from there.
> 
> Anyway, you guys know the deal, comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do! 
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
